The Pokemon Voyage: Derrec's NewFound Destiny
by The Dark Vigilante
Summary: When a high school student lives though what he calls hell in his past six years and feels there's not much to live for though in life; he gets a chance to live anew with a clean slate. But when his past comes back to hunt him and that the Pokemon world somehow merged with his realm. His life gets a lot more interesting as well as dangerous to proportions he never thought possible
1. Memories

The Pokemon Voyage: Derek's New-found Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo, game freak, creatures Inc. has their rights to Pokemon and is respective owners of their property. This finfic will contain references to other copyrighted content such as video games and movie titles and maybe TV shows. Again, they are the property of their respective owners.**

**This is the first fanfic I've ever made (or started to make). So please review it afterwards to see how I did (I need constructive criticism so can get better ^_^). Also I was inspired to do this story by other fanfics of Pokémon, especially Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience by ThorAxe18 (Great story man Co-dos) and last but not least my creative imagination as I thought of this at night and my love for Pokémon (for generation 1, 3, 5 preferably speaking). Just to get this out the way this is rated M for language, Harem, sexual themes, and an M/F Human x Pokémon Lemons in later chapters I really hope you enjoy my first ever piece of fan fiction thank-you.**

The Pokémon Voyage: Derrec's Newfound Destiny

Prologue: When Derrec (DARE-Rick) was around the age of eight years old he had a life that any kid would have wanted back when he was little he had a large back and front yard, a basketball court in the back yard pavement, a huge cherry tree, loving neighbors and friends who came to their house often, plus the ones who lived above their head (two apartment home building), a huge field of grass with a large apple tree in the middle of the field in front of the house that scaled 124 yards in length and 90 yards in width so they can play football. But most of all of what he cherished was his family, the family pet cat Priscilla and his childhood. Derec has 2 brothers and 2 sisters and his mom and dad. He was the uppermost goofy, hysterical and elated kid when he was growing up. He was the youngest kid out all of them but didn't mind at all-actually he didn't care. When he was inside the house he always watched his brothers & cousins and friends play on the N64 or ps2 either playing smash bros, Pokémon stadium 1&2, legend of Zelda OoT&MM, perfect dark, Mario party 3, star fox, gauntlet (4player game for ps2) Jak&Dexter and justice league; you name it, and it was all at his disposal, and when he played and beat one he went through the rest of the collection discovering his newfound passion: Video Games. When he was outside he played with sword size sticks thinking he was Zelda (he didn't know the main character was Link) or other characters he was appealed with, while his big bros played basketball with friends or random people. What he adored the most was his friends in the neighborhood and especially his favorite cousin whose name was Kyron (KAI-REN) who comes to visit him time to time. He was born 5 months before him and it was said that after the day they met as little kids they were like the Mario Brothers. He loved the life that he was brought up in and wished it would never end.

Until one faithful day when he turned ten years old on his birthday and seemed to be the best day of his life; four days later he and his mother both witnessed his older sister assaulting her dad right in front of their eyes not knowing why. He was confused and scared. Derrec was somewhat blind of the drama that went on in the house sometimes because he was too busy caught up in video games. He often wondered why this happened or feared what would happen next. Few days later his fears became true as their parents divorced as his mom took custody of the girls and our oldest brother and moved in with her mom, while their dad took Derrec, his other brother and the family pet, living in the now collapsing fantasy land he knew. Derrec kept reassuring himself that they will get back together and things will be back to normal but that dream was torn apart when his mom got custody of him and took him to his grandma's house and gave him the cold harsh truth of what's never going to be again. He bawled from sadness and it wasn't that he'll never see his world he once knew as well as his friends. It was the fact that they will be forever separated. Derrec lost the personality he at once had and gave in into depression. But Derrec somehow was able to get over it from the help of his best friend Kyron and his little sister Amber whom he was now living with. During the three years he lived with him, he's life turned for the better as well as he found another new passion in his life as well as Kyron: Anime.

Puberty hit them hard as early as ten as both of them got a bit taller and their voices a bit deeper. They were both beginning to be attracted to girls and found it strange at first because they were still you know little boys. Derrec and Kyron was never separated except when they were in school. Derrec transferred there when he went to live with them. But there was one thing they never separated in doing and it was video games, especially Pokémon. Kyron loved and played almost all the series games, while Derrec played some. They looked up YouTube stuff about it, battle strategy and brought the Hoenn & Johto poke-dex book that contained all information for that generation. They loved Pokémon so much they fantasized a world that Pokémon really existed in the minds as they thought to be trainers battling and bonding with their own Pokémon. But they knew it'll only exist in their minds until Kyron came with a realization that maybe the Pokémon world exists in the heavens somewhere in the afterlife. Derrec doubted this, but he loved his enthusiasm. It should be mentioned that many kids and men that were in the streets insulted them; not because of what they thought, it was because they were different and liked Pokémon in general. Kyron lived in bad neighborhood while kids around them were insecure of themselves and the men proved to be black stereotypes; in other words the men around here were pathetic low-life thugs. They weren't fazed by those negative people or at least didn't try to be as Kyron had short tempers as he got into fights at school. Derrec defended him of coarse but he personally didn't like fights he was shy, quiet and taught to be a gentleman, nice and loving person, until they bulled him to his boiling point as they both injured Tishun, Andrew and Cory that bullied them since he arrived at the school and got suspended for a week.

Their actions didn't go unpunished when they got home but they did catch the attention of the very two very popular twins at their school named Elva and Isabelle. The boys were in the 8th grade and didn't know much about love or relationships. But when they got off their suspension as well as their punishment for not playing video games, after school they were shocked that the most popular girls, whom never thought they existed, were asking to hang out with them after school at their place. Again they didn't know much about love and relationships, clueless even; too bad they didn't know how great it was going to be. The girls were into video games and anime almost as much as they were; they had such unique personalities in which they never saw in them and they were very friendly with Derrec and Kyron. The two of them were dumbfounded to find out that they were so friendly. They were total snobs at school and they never saw them in this kind of light. The girls told them that the only way that this relationship will work was that they go their separate ways in school acting that they never knew each other. The guys shocked once more blindly agreed to their proposition not really knowing the conditions; again they didn't know much, and for that Kyron experienced his first kiss with Isabelle, and Derrec feeling of touching Elva's curves for the first time and as well as them both having fun together playing Naruto, smash bros melee & brawl, Mario Party 6, and Mario Kart and yes Pokémon. Although it was in secret, the guys were happy that they found someone they had so much in common with for the first time, and for that they were in love especially Derrec, who has never felt true happiness in a while, But that bliss was short lived as Derrec's sense of despair caught up with them.

Five weeks before their graduation, the guys treated their girls to a movie Ride Along on the weekend and after the movie, Kyron wanted to give a gift to his girlfriend; didn't tell where because Derec knew he got in some strange chest somewhere in the back alley buried under some discolored patch of grass. What Kyron bestowed on his lucky girl was a crystal clear Neon blue tear shaped gem that had what looks like a water drop ripple inside the tear shaped gem, it looked alluringly mystifying and…expensive. Just as Kyron was going to give it to her, a figure cloaked in strange attire swiped it and ran. The guys told them to wait there and gave chase. Kyron caught up and cornered the figure in a construction site that was absent of workers on the fourth floor and confronted him. The man looked as if he was part of an organization they never heard or seen with a weird logo but didn't matter as he wanted the gem back. Kyron started his assault on the man as the man tried to pull out something from behind him of what looks like a ball as he pressed it and grew and tried to throw it, but he got punched before he had the chance, the of coarse man gave resistance in the fight with fighting styles he had let to see. But Kyron managed to grab the gem, while he kicked him off the fourth floor in the unfinished building, in the construction site, but lived by luckily falling in a garbage pile unconscious. He got out of the area the see Derrec in the distance looking for him with the Elva and Isabelle far behind. As they caught eyes and ran to meet each other.

That's when it happened. When running Kyron noticed a car with the same logo speeding in Derrec's position with windows opening. Kyron ran faster to prevent the worse as he yelled at him warning him. Derrec didn't notice why he yelled, he also heard the girls yelling at him as well so he suddenly stopped confused. At the last second he turns to his left to see a car with machine guns popping out in the driver's seat. Derrec had no way of cover as the bullets spayed right in front of him as he fell to the ground, But to his utmost surprise not one single bullet him; Derrec came to his senses to see in sheer horror that his Life-long friend had been filled with holes in his body spewing blood onto his. Kyron who saved his life was dying in his arms struggling for breath. Derrec was in pure Shock state not knowing what to do but then Kyron spudded his last few words to his friend knowing he wouldn't make it. He stated " I'll see you soon behind the gates of the world that we know exists" he said as he took last breath with tears in his eyes, then ceased moving as he dropped the gem. Derrec was in sheer horror that Kyron was left dead in his arms, covered in blood. Just then the man from the driver's seat came out of the car with gun in hand to Derrec and knelt down staring him into his eyes filled with lifeless Anger and sadness. The man in the cloak then said something that will live on in rest of his life as he said "rather than killing you look like you're already dead" then grabbed the gem from the floor walking away evilly laughing. Derrec was too petrified to move, his friend was dead and he did know how to react as he said something else. "I'll let you live with It." he said as he drove away. Derrec 's felt like his life turning upside down, as a week later he attended his cousins funeral and wept furiously but kept silent; Isabelle on the other hand she Bawled over his casket.

15 days before the graduation Derrec who was in despair desperately looked for comfort from his girlfriend at school, which was huge mistake as Elva humiliated him in front of everybody, to keep her popularity intact she had to do so. Isabelle disapproved of Elva humiliating him but said nothing. After that Elva had the nerve to say that they couldn't keep in contact for the next four weeks until things died down. Derrec was upper mostly shocked toward her behavior, he was hoping she would ease his sadness but instead he was humiliated badly, so badly it was recorded and put on the internet. Derrec's happiness turned into depression, bitter rage, anger and hatred and displayed how dangerous and unstable he was before 10 days before graduation. Tishun, who has tormented him the day he came to this school had heard of Kyron death, and tormented him once more toward Derrec as he talked about him as well as his now popular humiliation in the lunchroom. Something within him snapped as he took fresh sharp pencil from his pocket and walked toward him from his table. The bully knew he wanted a fight and 2 of his boys got up and backed him up. The bully barked more him with insults as some people laughed in the lunchroom; Derrec on the other hand walked closer. The Tishun's two tools rushed at him as they threw fake punches to get him to guard then strike him in the face when least he expect it; Derrec dodged them as if he was Morpheus from matrix not losing sight on his target, Tishun as he rushed toward him. Tishun threw contents of his tray on him blinding him, and landed three strikes to his jaw hard expecting a knockout, but much to his surprise Derrec turned him with a psychotic smile; Derrec was in full adrenaline mode. He grabbed him by the shirt and struck him in the deep within his neck that went through him making him scream in agony as the lunchroom watched in shock. Derrec who was not done took the pencil out threw Tishun in his seat while he grasping his neck and kicked him in the face making him grasp his head and seeing his chance took his two fingers into his wound. Tishun screams filled the school as his yelps let them feel his pain itself, as Derrec started ripping his flesh, peeling him like an orange as neck gushing out blood. Tishun's friends Cory and Andrew stood there petrified in horror seeing what was happening-no the whole school was as they saw Tishun choking on his own blood. Tishun was panicking fully realizing true fear as he was gargling for mercy but Derrec gave him a sadistic grin then lodged his hand into his throat and ripped his esophagus out and threw him to the floor. Tishun choked violently with gargled screaming before he ceased moving and his eyes became lifeless. Derrec stared into his lifeless eyes as blood endlessly drips from his hands and suddenly then turned to Andrew and Cory who stood there still petrified. Derrec walked toward and pass them to his table to eat the remaining contents and walked out the lunchroom while everyone's eyes were still locked on Tishun's body not moving a muscle realizing what Derrec just did in cold blood. After that, Derrec's actions didn't go unpunished as he was expelled from the school and never was able to attend any future high schools in the city.

Derrec's dad who was a lawyer saved him from being sent to juvenile jail except a criminal record as he took custody of him knowing his mom should've never got custody of him. Derrec noticed that his dad moves to different neighborhoods in the city because high schools didn't accept him and his dad had difficulty dealing with the landlords who were mostly con-man That resulted in Derrec to transfer 2-3 times in one year to different high schools and most lived of his freshman and sophomore years in loneliness even though he made some friends in those years, and kept contact with them and had other family members to hang out with. Besides that the high schools that Derrec was transferring from he couldn't care less and was glad that he was leaving because the word traveled around that he is some kind of tough guy after killing someone, causing attention from some hard-ass students wanting to test him or get a piece of him of what he did to Tishun; and what's worse is that he encountered many people knew him and was friends with him and found out he was in a gang. For the sake of protecting Derrec from conflict, harm or even death, his dad relocated themselves in a quieter, nicer neighborhood in the suburbs during the summer to get him out of his violent, on-edge and depressed attitude and even got him accepted to a school that will take him for the rest of his two years. In days that seemed like would never happen, Derrec calmed down as he lived with his dad, his brother and his cat whom he reunited with and wanted to begin his junior year in high school on a good note for once, of course if the students doesn't know he was famed for being a psycho for what he did to Tishun. As summer was starting to fade away while his junior year was starting to roll in, Derrec was feeling that this year is going to be different because he was in a New School which meant a New Life for himself. Derrec, who was gradually getting over his past was somewhat nervous, anxious and excited for this school year; a feeling he never felt in a while, got ready for bed knowing this year is going to be way different than his years before; he knows it. Too bad he didn't know how right he was.

**Okay that was a long prologue or at least felt like one…well now you know about Derec's former life he had when he was 8-13 years old. I wanted to give** **Derec a sweet-sour past to give him some character before he grows in this story. Don't worry about how this will relate Pokémon just leave it to me ^_^. Anyway Derec is starting his junior year in high school, I wonder how it's gonna turn out, after he is just getting over his past, and also some mystery of who was the man that killed his cousin with a weird logo…think about it, for right now I guess what's done in the dark now will come to light…in later chapters. So let's sees whats gonna happen in Chapter 1. Before I sign off; You know for me, this is not bad for a first installment of fan fiction (note: I'm still a beginner/noob whatever you call it) but I'll get better in time. Also please review this so see how I'm going. See ya laters fanfic readers. **


	2. Make Believes Reborn

**What is down fanfic readers and here's my first chapter for Derrec's newfound destiny and this is when pokemon gets in the picture ^-^ for all as everyone knows school has friggn started and I want to maintain good grades/GPA and all that scholar crap this year -_- but anyway here's the story and double checked and its long too, just for the heads up and if you find some typos I should've triple checked it. Plus please review and comment so I can get better in writing.**

The Pokémon voyage: Derrec's Newfound Destiny

Chapter 1: Make believes reborn

It was late Monday night around 1:56 AM, as Derrec tossed and turned in his bed, not being able to sleep a wink. The full moon masked his part of the room in a bright glow though his curtains hitting his uppermost body as he time and time again buried himself in his covers I'm an attempt to sleep, but failed. In his attempts to sleep he caught the attention of his cat who was sitting in the window enjoying the night sky. She got out the window, onto his small bookcase nightstand, onto his bed walking towards him. Derrec noticed this and bought it as she has looks of worry on her face, as she pressed her head towards his hand while purring wandering what's wrong and it was either that or she was hungry.

"I'm sorry did I disturb your night watch Priscilla?" Derrec asked while sitting up

His feline companion responded with a short meow before pressing her head in his hand purring again.

"My bad girl I'm just having trouble sleeping, I'm just wondering what it is going to be like on my junior year in high school...i have to say I'm kinda anxious ." Derrec said

Parris snuggled in Derrec's lap to as he was speaking

"You know I never knew my life would turn out like this...after all that happened to me years ago." Derrec said to himself.

As Derrec was reliving some his bitter-sweet memories of his past wondering what his life is gonna lead up to. Of course he lived the life he thought he'll always have but that's over and done with. He was brought out of his daze from his cat smuggling in his lap sleeping, as he described to be adorable. He scratched her left ear, which made her purr in her sleep.

"You're so adorable wanting my attention like this, y'know that?" He said

With that being said he turned to his clock and it said 2:04AM.

"_I have to go to sleep soon or I'll be never be able to wake up today."_ he thought

"See you in the mourning girl." He said as he tried to lean back on his pillow while he had his feline friend in his lap and closed his eyes trying not to wonder about his upcoming day he's going to have.

Derrec is sixteen years old attending Bellows Brook High in the suburbs on his junior year. He has relatively brown skin and is 5 feet 10 inches, kind of overweight but with a muscular build( like 204 lbs.), with some short black hair and eyes that are dark brown

~the next early morning~

Derrec is sleeping peacefully within his bed, enjoying the leisure of being able to sleep comfortably when he was sleeping on his bed in a curtain position while not being disturbed. Too bad he had to wake up soon it was around 5:45 and he had to get up at 6:00. Derrec is somewhat of what he calls a Heavy-lighter sleeper. When he is asleep at night he is aware of the feeling of touch and sounds around him and is able to wake up easily at night, but when he is sleeping and daylight is shone, by any of his means for the sake of his laziness, he will not budge, but when he's actually tired it's the opposite of this; Sleepy at night, alert at mourning vice versa but it doesn't change how lazy he is. So lazy in fact that even if he was refreshed in the morning he would not move; his reason: is that he is so comfortable in his bed or it's too early or both. That's where his cat Priscilla or his dad comes in the play to persuade him otherwise.

His cat came from her slumber on the edge of his bed and walked toward his face, which was on his pillow. She then repeatedly gently clawed his face with her paws to get him to wake up.

**~Derrec's Pov~**

"Mmf, leave me alone Priscilla, I'm trying to sleep." I grunted while pushing her away turning my head

The next five minutes pasted as Priscilla kept at lightly scratching my face to get me up until I eventually did and sat up quickly.

"ARE YOU HUNGRY?" I whispered at her loudly and she mewed at my response

"God wish u can speak rather clawing my face" I said jumping out of bed.

I made my way into the Corridor hallway and walked near a bathroom from where her bowl was at and went into a cabinet where her food was, from there I opened the contents and was about to pour into her bowl until I noticed that her bowl was full.

"Really?, you wake me up to feed you when you already have a full bowl…and you wake me up anyway?" I said while she just stared at me; then I put the contents back into the cabinet

"That's it I'm going back to sleep." as I made my way back to my room

Priscilla tried to fallow but I then closed the door on her behind me making sure I won't have any more interruptions sleeping. "This house is huge so she can't possibly have problem sleeping somewhere." I said before flopping back on my bed not realizing it was 5:55 AM. A small moment passed as my dad busted though my door in what felt like seconds after I closed my eyes…it was horrible.

"C,mon son it's time for you first day of school!, sit up, sit up, sit up time for you to get ready; get your clothes on and I'll call you to come down into the kitchen room when I get your water ready to make yourself some oatmeal." He said enthusiastically while clapping his hands

"_I swear to god for some reason the sound of your voice makes me even sleepier."_ I thought as I sat up staring at him with the look of annoyance.

"I'm gonna go down the stairs to the kitchen room to make your water, you better be up when I call you down." He said with a chance of tone as I reluctantly nodded, and as he left the room and he went down the stairs I did what any sleepy person would've did: i laid back in bed trying to sneak some Zzz time in. Until Priscilla got back on my bed and started clawing me again.

"F-Fine im getting up cat, dang I can't close my eyes for a second." I said getting out the bed again

**~Writer's Pov~ (which means I'll be doing most of the describing)**

As Derrec was out of bed he went down the corridor hallway to the bathroom to take a shower, brushed his teeth and other hygienic needs he needs to do in the morning and put on his favorite clothes: Custom Black Jeans with spiral white flames going the waist to the crease, on the right side it was his name in Blue Flame that spelled "DVL" Derrec Venice Laurentius going down his pants leg, he had a premium south pole T-shirt with a blue outline with wings and painted graphics with a dollar sign, that says "truth & Liberty" at the bottom and a Blueish-Crimson colored skullcap that has phoenix like feathers printed on there with a compass that has the outline of earth on it. He looked great although he thought he looked like a hipster, but overall he looked aright.

~**Derrec's Pov~**

"Wow i usually never get ready for school his fast…this is record time." I said in amazement. I went to look at the clock and it was 6:28AM and with knowing I got to be at school at 8:00AM I had lots of time and what I did with that time made me get a chance to comfortably catch Zzz's. I was so comfortable I did hear my dad coming up the stairs, next thing I know I wake up to freezing cold water being dumped on me and the sound of his booming voice "GET UP" he yelled while I was frozen in place realizing what he did "Na the next time I find you herein sleeping you goin be on punishment" he said as he left the room telling me to get up.

"Son of a Bitch" I thought out loud, but only as loud enough that he didn't hear

"What!?" he said

….I guess not then,"Uhhh nothing I'm uh getting up like you said" I said while I nervously laughed. He gave no response as he continued down the stairs. I got up and dried what I can on my clothes and went down stairs. As I was down there my dad already made my food and I began chowing down not wanting to be late because I realized I slept up there until 7:22. I was watching the morning news on a TV monitor clipped on below a cabinet.

"It's me Flitzan Ripps here for Charleston city here reporting in for Strange whether occurrences that have taken place in our beloved city, and maybe even the world." He said. "There have been reports of the aura borealis being seen in the outskirts of Charleston with extremely Cold whether running through the County as if it was winter which swept into the city causing confusion and the coldest day of the year as meteorologists and scientists were unable to explain this phenomenon that took place this weekend as it disappeared days later." "But it's not only that of the strange phenomenon's this summer, past reports around the world has been stating that the four seasons has occurred rapidly in weeks; random even!" "Few weeks Ago there was dramatic temperature chance, which caused leaves of trees to change color and fall out." "The next week after, temperature really dropped and had a snowed throughout the week and if you can guess what comes after, I sure you seen buds grow back into the trees.

"Damn this years whether is crazy as hell" my dad said as I pondered over this year's summer weather. "_No shit Sherlock that's not weird at all…" _I thought. Just as I was wondering about of how all this could impossibly make sense, I was suddenly alarmed as my dad told me that it was time to go. I grabbed my bag left out the backdoor taking a metal gate for a shortcut into the woods, knowing that it's not even that deep and I have walked through it countlessly during the summer. As I looked back at the house, it always seems like a mini hunted house from the back with moderate yard. Made me wonder how my dad even got this place, and then started down the trail.

As I was half way through the woods and it was 7:45AM, my windows 8 HTC phone rang in my pocket and noticed that it was dad calling…I answered. "Hey son how are ya?" he said

"Fine? Why do you ask?" I said. "Well I just wanted to let you know that you might be possibly late." he said "possibly late what do you me-" " I have checked the news and the real time is 10:48 AM." He said "WHA-" I started to say while looking at the phone

"Don't ask but it seems that only explanation is that we had a power outage." He said

"My phone clearly says 7:45 AM dad how you explain that." I said "it says the same thing for me son, it must've affected our phones too." He said "how can a power outage-"

"Look son I know this may sound stupid-"

"Stupid isn't the correct word for this "I said cutting him off

"j-just look up boy. "He said and I did

"ökkay…what am I looking for." I said. "Look at the suns direction." He said and I did and before me I saw something unusual as it was in plain sight

The sun…was straight above my head like it was midday. I face palmed myself realizing how stupid or crazy this was, as well for i not noticing that

"You noticed did you, weird isn't it?" dad asked "well you can still go to school but you will be late.

"No dad I'm defiantly on time." I said sarcastically." …. Okay makes sure you call me after school." "Okay" I said as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

What soon came up after that was me making like lighting and Bolting down the trail, going past a somewhat murky stream and trees like no other, until I came up to a street pathway and made my down there. I came across the address Bellows St. as I was running I found some teens sitting the porch who looked as old as me looking at me oddly, snickering and chuckling, strange as I might say as I overheard one of them saying "No don't tell him- don't tell him" as he was trying to hold in his laughter when i made my way toward that street until I saw Bellows Brook High School

"*Pant*Pant* WHOooo made it *wheeze*"I said out of breath. "Okay now that I'm here let's start my first day…although I'm super late." I said. As I came toward the door i quickly found out I couldn't open it, so I tried the bell…nothing happened, I tried opening other doors that was to the side of the building then the parking lot around the school and still nothing

"Okay…WHAT the FUCK is going on I can't even get in!" as I banged on the front door. Iwas there banging on the door for some minutes before just gave up and sat at the front stairs. "ugghhhh…if no one comes out I'll just play my game until someone shows up." I said as I pulled out my 3DS.

I had kingdom hearts, Mario kart, Mario 3d land, Legend of Zelda and my favorites: Pokemon white and Black 2, mostly because I like Zekrom. I turned on my DS and started playing black 2 and had my selective team of my favorite pokemon that consists of: Serperior, Glaceon, Dragonite, Archeops, Lopunny, and a Gardevoir and we were kicking ass because my most favorite Pokémon Serperior and Dragonite fucks up all them bitches. I played until I made it to the sixth gym. I stopped and looked at the time; it is 1:01 PM. I looked around and still saw no one, until I heard a man come out of the doors at the right side of the school. I raced to him and saw that he was a janitor and told him to hold the door, and he gave me an odd look.

"Umm why are you here?" He said as I answered the obvious " For School…why…Jimmi." I said while looking at his name tag. "Boy don't you know that today's Labor Day." As he chuckled and started to laugh as he saw my blank dumb shocked expression. "what?" I said still having the blank expression. " Its labor day you know the day before back to school " It took 5 seconds for me realize what he said and soon after, I face walled myself.

"You must've got you days mixed up." He said "you should go home there's nothing for you here."

"y-yeah I get that." I said and started walking off

Not only that I wasted my time getting up in the morning I felt embarrassed after I passed those same group of teens. I walked to the street light waiting for it to turn green annoyed. _"What utter complete waste of time."_ I thought. _"Least I'll get to play call of duty ghosts when I get back."_ Before I started down the street, more unusual things started to happen that caught me by shock. The ground started to shake causing turbulence all around me, and from that I knew that this was an earthquake. But earthquakes rarely even happen in Charleston which is most shocking as I lost balance and fell from trembling. But noticed something odd, why do I not hear people panicking, car crashing and collapsing buildings because that felt like the ground was going to split like the scene from 2012. I got up looking around seeing everything in place, which was crazy. I walked back to the teens that was sitting on the porch still watching me, looking as if I was flipping out or something.

"um did you five any chance feel an earthquake." I said

"what!?" one boy said.

"Nigga you were tweaking…hard." Another one said

"yo ass look like was getting smoke from a ghost." Another one said.

"Is yo ass crazy cuz." Another one said.

Before the fifth one had a chance to speak I cut him off saying "I get it, I get it." And then walked back to the street light. _"Smoke?, Cuz?, damn ignorant people are in the suburbs too." _I thought and then crossed the street heading back into the woods, pondering over what the fuck happened just earlier.

After Upon entering the woods wondering if I thought I was going crazy or not, I was brought out of my daze noticed that the trees seemed as if they've multiplied and gotten taller as if it's a deep forest _"probably that's my imagination playing tricks on me_." I thought as I walked deeper in. As I walked farther down the usual path I knew I was walking back home, the trees blocked out the sun's rays making light shine through the trees slightly.

I was getting nervous due to the fact that the woods looked way more different than before and started to walk a bit faster. Then after a moment I started to hear rustle sounds in bushes. I stopped dead in my tracks and quietly walked toward the noise. Anyone would think that was foolish and stupid, which probably it was, but I was bored and feeling bold. As I walk closer i then I heard hissing noises and saw a figure with bright red glowing eyes, it caught sight of me and somewhat sliders toward me slowly. I couldn't see its body because it was covered by the bushes beaming at me with bright red eyes and I was not afraid, because the animal looked small.

" You're probably a cat, you don't look so tough with your red eyes_" _I said. "You look like you're lost little guy." Soon after of what I said turned to shit, as the animal I thought was small rose its head and hissed as it did, after I saw its face and body I just shited bricks. It had long red fangs, a long red blade end tail and yellow diamond-shaped spots, it was a seviper

"HOLY SHIT, i-It's a Pokémon!." I said stunned. The snake circled me, looking at me all over in what looks like its smiling, while I just stood there frozen in place. Before I had any chance to react when stunned I heard its stomach growl while it stared deeply into my eyes drawing closer to me knowing I was helpless and should face the inevitable. I heard a voice in my head telling me something, it sounded so feint that I couldn't make it out, then it instantly gotten louder making me react with lightning relexes as I heard it: _"RUUUUN NIGGA RUUUUUN!"_

I fucking ran, hitting(running) it as it was chasing me as I raced through the trees, the snake seemed like it could catch up easily as it was sliding though the ground like the wind, I soon knew I was screwed when I noticed it likes to give chase. I then saw a large stump with a large branch leading up the trees and then it gave me an idea. _"Assassin Creed time."_ I thought and jumped on the stump and started up the branch, which i then fell from due to lack of balance. "Out of all the times I fail...why now?" I said. I kept running not caring which direction I went, as long as it ceased chasing me. After 30 min of running I noticed there's more than one Pokémon in this forest: Rattata, Nuzleaf, Ledyba, Sentret , Zigzagoon , Poochyena , Nidoran , Farfetch'd, Oddish anything you can think of are in this forest. I soon fell to the ground in disbelief as well for catching my breath. After like 6 min or so of catching my breath, I heard a noise, but it wasn't the seviper, it sounded like…crying. Intuition told me that this would be another trick and i said "Nope, fuck that." Until I heard feint hissing noises in the opposite direction.

The source of the crying led me into a clearing in which I saw a stump with something on it. As i carefully approached the stump I noticed what was on the stump was a shiny black ball with a yellow and white stripe though the middle and a red and yellow stripe at the top, it was a luxury ball

"_Poke balls exist too…this day can't possibly get any better. "_I thought. Before I reached for the ball I heard the weeping directly behind the stump. I quietly looked behind to see a pink bunny with a coiled ear and a light pink fleece at its lower body, it was a Buneary-but a shiny one. It also had on in what looks like a bright sapphire necklace, a topaz colored vest and a aquamarine bracelet.

"_From the looks of it she must has been brought up in a very rich trainer's family."_ I thought I felt like it wasn't my business to butt in, but I would never leave someone crying out in the woods alone like this, so I stepped in "Hey are you okay? "I said as softly as I could. The bunny got startled and spun around quickly and upon seeing me it uncoiled its ear and smacked me in my face twice.

"ohhhhowww sisss ohhoo that hurts so much ah mah gawd ohhahhhh haahh!" I yelled while curled on the ground in a ball. I was hysterically rolling on the ground groaning from the pain from the two blows it gave me. As I regained my senses I saw the bunny started the runaway but tripped on its own feet; cute I would have remarked it but this thing just smacked me in the face. "That's how you tell someone how you're feeling?, by smacking them with those god awful ears?" I said. The bunny spun around again upon hearing what I said and then charged up to me giving me repeated smacks with its ears. "buneary-bun!" "FOR REAL REALLY?" I yelled taking smack after smack to the face. I came to realize that it's not gonna so I quickly had to say something to make her stop

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just heard you crying out here alone and I felt like i should help!" I said. "Just stop please!"

The repeated ear smacks ceased as the bunny looked at me with sad distrustful eyes; it started to uncoil its ear again but hesitated upon looking into my eyes, probably because of how unintentionally harmless, serious and sad I looked, wanting to help her

"Buneary-bun?" it said to reassure what I said. "If you're saying "you are" then yes I am." I said as I gained my composure and sat up.

"First things first, why are you out here in the woods, don't you or do have a trainer because I see the ball which is probably yours right, and plus where is he or she?"

The bunny started to cry once more even louder than the first time as I said that covering herself with her ears. "h-hey don't cry, I probably should've never asked that I'm sorry." I said trying to wipe her tears. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The bunny buried its face into my shirt hiccuping and slightly coughing as it was it was trying not cry anymore. "Wow it's that bad is it?" and she nodded in response. I didn't know what to do to help really, all I could think of was not wanting to leave her out here, that's when it hit me "Okay tell you what, what if I told you I have a great big place for to stay with free food and a great friend that'll watch over you until your friend comes to find you?" The bunny got off my shirt and wiped its tears upon me saying that. "B-Buneary?" she said which I know meant "really?"

"Well…yeah I wouldn't leave you out in the woods like this to fend for yourse-"the bunny leaped into my arms all elated and happy before I can finish.

"Okay,okay calm down weren't you just sad earlier." I chuckled. She jumped out my arms and started prancing about all happy looking to me like she won a lifetime of carrots.

"You're quite the mood swinger aren't you?" I chuckled. The bunny stopped jumping about and gave me a confused look. "Don't mind what I said it was a..uhh…compliment." I said. I looked upward towards the sky and it was turning slightly red. Can't stay out here after dark in these woods especially now that Pokémon exist, who knows what else would come out.

"Hey buneary it's getting late and we have go…but before we do I have to give you a name it seems. " I said "Since like y'know I dont know how to refer to you by; you don't mind right?" the bunny shook her head at my response. "Okay cool umm how about Rosa?" she shook her head "Sarah?" she shook her head. I started to say names that were off of cartoon shows, final fantasy and the game Xenoblade, but she rejected them all; she was quite picky when it came to names. As I was getting slightly irritated of trying to name her, I thought of the name I called my Lopunny in my game and cross my fingers in hopes she agrees with it

"*sigh*…okay what about…LaYuni?" I asked. She thought for a moment, and as she was thinking I started to hear something from the brushes and it gave me a sudden chill down my spine. Frozen in place I hesitantly turned my head to the direction to the noise, the bunny caught notice of me and she did the same. When I looked to the bushes my heart sank in horror in the sight before me: those bright red eyes.

"it seems like you have to think about that name later!" I yelled and without warning I grabbed the bunny and started to dash. As expected the same Seviper that has been looking for me was now on my tail, and it seems in its eyes it's found an appetizer in my arms. The bunny was as shocked as I was, and hanged on to me tightly, knowing if she lost her grip it will be her last. I came across a stream that I noticed that was murky, and immediately knew I'm near my neighborhood. Lucky as I am to see this, I had a few problems : one was that the neighborhood has tall fences surrounding the sylvan area so that nothing can get through or around and the only fence that is a gate to this area was my house, and Two how to get rid of this seviper_._ Layuni signaled me that she saw street lights as the seviper behind me laid waste to every tree in his way trying to make quick swipes of me with its blade edged tail but all missed due to the trees. It was even more irritated from last time to see it has to chase even more for its meal, and its eyes were set to kill, rather than toying with it. I had no particular plan to take out the seviper and sending out Yuni oppose it will be just stupid. I had to think fast and was getting tired so I started to use nature's gifts: tree branches! A sum amount trees around in the area had changed before I entered the forest and looks as if I bended them in a way; I could strike the seviper in chances of getting way. During my attempts all I could ever do sadly;was make it even more irritated. "MAN DO YOU EVER GIVE UP!'' I yelled as I was now jumping from the trees that the seviper was slashing down towards me in its rage. Then suddenly as i dodged a tree that was about to fall upon me, I noticed that Yuni was not on my shoulders. I looked back with the quickness to see what made me panic. A bit of LaYuni's vest was stuck under the tree and very low chance of it being moved. What made it worse was that the seviper peered over her and was about to lunge. I rushed to her without thinking, shielding the bite that almost ending her life…but for what cost? The fangs…the fangs pierced right though my left arms flesh like better, but just in time for Yuni to get away.

"**W-Pov" just gonna call it that now**

As Yuni got away, she looked back in terror to see Derrec's screaming in agony that his left arm locked in the sevipers fangs and then seeing him tossed into the air and getting ricocheted with its blade end tail towards her direction. Yuni flinched, but Derrec flew above her in impact of a metal fence. She ran to him seeing to gaping holes in his arm and losing blood fast. "I guess I helped you long enough." Derrec said trying to withstand the over bearing pain. "And to think that I'm finally back home but I have this to deal with." He said looking back at his dad's house. Yuni saw that the seviper was drawing closer and then started to tug at his right arm to try to get him up "get inside and get help, I'll do what I can here to buy you time." He said in pain. But Yuni didn't want to; she saw clearly that he is very in need of her help. Yuni noticed that he has a very kind and compassionate demeanor as well to him being brave to even save her life and now was her to return the favor. she turned around facing the snake staring into its blood-red eyes, showing this is where she draw the line. The snake snickered to how what a fool she was and prepared to lunge.

"Yuni you don't need to do this…run!" Derrec screamed. But Yuni stood her ground showing her resolve not going to let the snake faze her, even though she might die because of it as the snake lunged. Yuni and Derrec flinched before their last moment...until they heard the snake yelp. What Derrec and Yuni saw before themselves in amazement was a sliver white figure at speeds that Derrec couldn't configure or that he was blacking out from the loss of blood, was attacking the snake. What Derrec only made out of the sliver white figure was that it had a red zigzag going though it as the figure was ripping away at its foe. He also made out that Yuni was seeing everything in amazement, yelling out muffled screams of excitement cheering for the white figure. The world around him was starting to get hazy and black as the pain in his arm ensued. He felt his eyes drupe from the fatigue as well as the pain. The last thing that he saw before his respite was the silver white figure walking towards him.

**Just took me 2 weeks to make this chapter-all aside that I FUCKING hate school…well we all do, which lets us know we all have something in common. But aside from that I got this in for you all to read at…2:12AM on a Friday because no one knows what sleep is. Anyway Derrec has just strangely interacted with the world of Pokémon living in his world. How did they get here? Where did they come from? Who was that unlikely ally(it's not what you think it is.) Will Derrec's arm have to get amputated? Find out 1-3 weeks from now if I have the time on Derrec's Newfound Destiny **


End file.
